ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Holoten
Holoten is an undead, octopus-like Kaiju from varies origins. It wields fearsome dark magic powers. In Light and Darkness, Holoten served the role of Hell-Beast of Water. History During ancient Earth of Scorpio Nova Universe, when a powerful foe was destroyed by an ancient warrior of light. The former’s essences, along with its wicked magic sank to the ocean and caused a mysterious phenomenon, octopus-like beings emerged and wrecking havoc on the surface. This creatures was known as Holoten in the myth recrods, regarded as Fearsome Octopus. The same warrior managed to repel such creatures towards the deepest underwater abyss, the species adapted living in darkness and hunted strange lifeforms as prey. As a result, aurora lights shined throughout the entire planet for a period while the being of light disappeared. Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil Holoten makes its debut in the said movie, affilates himself with forces of evil and having the desire the destroy the Earth. Receiving power from Breaker, Holoten first lands on Earth and hiding his presence under the Pacific Ocean, near the coast of Japan. After a while, Holoten makes his presence known by lashing out his tentacles, causing havoc on the surroundings and causing the boats/ships of many fisherman to disappear. TBA Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath Holoten will appear in episode 2 of the said series, as the main opponent for returning Ultraman Cure and Ultrawoman Yvon. Light and Darkness: The Series TBA Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! The remaining Holotens had secretly left Earth under Breaker’s orders when the Ultra arrived on Earth and becoming an army in Hell. An individual will appear in the movie. Appearance Holoten's head looks like a giant blue-ringed octopus, with crescent-shaped eyes and a hollow, circular, purple-colored mouth in the middle. Its body is humanoid, with seven spiraling lines of crimson-red, sliver and blue-black colors, giving its markings a continuous pattern. The lines are separated by deep, black holes, which may be triangular or rhombus-shaped. Protruding out the lines and holes are numerous gross-looking tentacles with spiky edges, and many more tentacles protrude out from his entire body. Holoten's arms are blade-like, with clawed fingers. Its legs and tails also have small, deep holes, which are circular in shape with more tentacles protruding from them. Powers and Weapons *'Communication': Possessing greater intelligence than most monsters, Holoten can speak to other entities in their native language. *'Hollow Beam': By charging its entire body, Holoten can fire a very powerful purple beam from its hands, which rivals Ultra Beams in power. *'Feeler Impact': Holoten can release shockwaves from the ground to knock his foes off balance. *'Feeler Hurricane': Holoten can produce strong winds of kinetic energy to knock back foes with tremendous strength. *'Tentacles': Holoten possesses tentacles across his body that can be used as lashing weapons to strike down anything in their path. Their spiked ends are also able to generate minus energy, which causes painful electric shocks to foes that make contact. Holoten controls the tentacles via telepathy. **'Energy Absorption': By strangling the foe, Holoten can absorb their energy and convert it to minus energy, weakening them. *'Dark Magic': Aside from his tentacles, Holoten can also use dark magic spells in battle. As centuries passed, the magic has evolved and become more powerful. As revealed in Ultraman One the Movie: Fate! Scorpio Nova Calamity!, such magic is empowered with vengeful energy, belonging to sinned spirits coming from Hell. **'Domination': Using dark magic, Holoten can temporarily take over the foes' mind, paralyzing them or allowing him to control their movements the same way he controls his own tentacles. He can also lift other objects in a similar fashion to telekinesis. **'Tenta Blast': Holoten can fire bolts of dark magic energy from both of his hands. ***'Tenta Volley': A stronger version of the Tenta Blast, where Holoten fires a barrage of energy bullets at once. **'Tenta Ball': Holoten can launch a powerful fireball from his mouth. **'Acceleration': Holoten can briefly accelerate to high speeds, on land and especially underwater, where he can use this ability to the fullest. **'Lightning Storm': Holoten can create a storm to rain lightning on his foes. **'Minus Absorption': Holoten is able to absorb matter and converting it to minus energy to empower himself. **'Minus Shield': A hexagonal energy shield that can negate powerful attacks. **'Tenta Clones': Using his magic and mental power, Holoten can create clones of himself to trick or confuse his foes. *'Water Adaptation': Holoten can easily adapt to underwater environments. However, not all possess water-based powers in the arsenal. **'Dimensional Field': Holoten can create a dimensional field of ancient underwater ruins to gain an advantage in combat. **'Water Cannons': Holoten can fire jets of water from his arms to push back foes. **'Water Jet Ray': Holoten can fire a powerful water energy beam from its chest. Like his Hollow Beam, this attack rivals Ultra Beams. **'Odor Ray': Holoten can fire a smelly, green energy wave which temporarily paralyzes foes. **'Underwater Speed': Holoten's agility and reflexes are increased in underwater environments. Trivia *Holoten was inspired by Azathoth from the Cthulhu Mythos, as well as Kuutura from Ultraman Nexus. *Holoten has similar power to Kumasaga. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Fan Seijin Category:Hell-Beasts Category:Light and Darkness Series Category:Light and Darkness Kaiju Category:Undead Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Darklops Rogue Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju